Hunted
by Vixie Bing
Summary: Chandler has a dangerous secret to his life, that even he doesnt know about, but is about to find out. Please R&R. C&M R&R P
1. At first

**Hunted.**

This is an idea I had, I know where I'm going on this one, and I'm going to make it short so I don't forget ;). Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I want my inbox overloaded with them, not junk mail lol. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters but seeing as Matthew Perry is in London I figured I might as well go and kidnap him, then he can join Matt LeBlanc and Courtney Cox in my basement ;) Just don't tell anyone though. 

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I lay there, in the tiny room under the stairs. I knew he wouldn't look here, we both know there isn't really any room for one human in here, let alone two.

I can hear him storming around upstairs, looking everywhere for us, I know he'll eventually find us, he always does.

I pray for deliverance from him, for me and my baby to be safe in here from him. but somehow I know that's not going to happen. My two year old son starts to cry, terrified beyond belief from his father, the man whose supposed to be protecting him.

'Chandler sweetheart, please be quiet.' I whisper desperately. He seemed to understand, his deep blue eyes look in to my own, tears running down those rosy cheeks and lower lips trembling. I couldn't help but want to scream out, a baby shouldn't have to be this scared of his own father. 

'Chandler… Maria… Come out come out wherever you are!' Steven called out, in what might have been a playful tone if he were ever that kind of man. But it was clear from the situation that he was taunting us, trying to get Chandler to give our position away. Chandler whimpered slightly, wanting to play, to be delivered from the severity of the situation. 

'Shhh baby.' I hushed, Steve was close now, I couldn't risk anything, it would cost us our lives. 

Steve walked down the stairs, his footsteps thundering overhead. I hugged Chandler closer to me, wanting to protect him, but knowing I would be no help if he did find us. 

He stopped outside of the cupboard door, I froze, not even daring to breath. Chandler noticed the change in my nature. He whimpered again and I grimaced. Steve would have heard. 

The footsteps started again, leading away from the cupboard door. I knew better then to believe we were safe, if even for a moment. He would come back.

Sunlight flooded the tiny cubby-hole as the door flew open, Steve on the other side. He swayed a little, drunk as usual. 

'Peek-a-boo.' He mocked. 

_Peek-a-boo yourself_, I thought and shoved him violently out of the way, holding my baby securely and running as fast as I could. 

Steve regained his balance though not as quickly as he would have if he was sober. It was the first time I was ever glad of his drinking.

I ran in to the kitchen and picked up the phone, ringing only people who could help. The police? No. they would never get here quick enough to save me. 

But Chandler, he was the one I wanted to save. I called the people who were planning to rescue him from me in a few weeks, to take him and raise him as their own.

As the phone was ringing and Steve was beginning to walk down the hall I placed Chandler on the floor, whispering to him that we were just playing a game, and if he hid in the crawl-space under the porch then he would win.

'Hello?' A voice on the other end of the phone answered. I took a deep breath and uttered the rehearsed code word. They would know we were in danger, where to find Chandler and that an ambulance was almost certain to be needed. 

The phone was knocked from my hands. I looked up and saw Steve, his face inches away from mine, eyes glaring, breath putrid from the drinking. 

My last thought was of my baby Chandler as everything vanished from my sight.

Ok this was just the prologue, so you know the background, please review and let me know what you think and I'll post the next part as soon as it's written ;) Thanks!             


	2. 32 years later

**Wow… that was quite some response! Thankyou to everyone who responded and reviewed! I am so grateful to all of you, and as a special treat I have decided to actually post this chapter, I did have it written a day after the first one but totally forgot to actually post it. Oh well, it's here now.**

**Please leave a review! If I don't get the same response as last time I'm not continuing this story… oh who am I kidding lol. Seriously I want those comments ;-)**

**Enjoy!!**

(32 years later…)

Monica Geller-Bing smiled as she saw the two loves of her life slept soundly on the reading chair in their livingroom. She had felt Chandler get up during the night, but not felt him return, so she had gotten up to investigate.

She picked up the baby that he held securely in his arms and carried him to the bedroom next to hers. Without waking him she put him gently down in the crib and kissed his forehead lightly. 

'Night Nicky baby.' She whispered sweetly and walked from the room. She walked over to where Chandler was still sleeping and whispered in his ear.

'Sweetheart, you have to come to bed.' His head stirred a little but his eyes didn't open. Monica kissed him, softly at first but then more freely when she felt him respond. Their lips didn't part as he sat up and gathered her in his arms and picked her up, staggering at first from just waking up but then regaining his balance and carrying her to their bedroom where they didn't stop at just kissing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chandler strode down the busy New York streets the next day, making his way to work. He liked his new job, advertising was a big improvement on Data Processing in any case.

His thoughts went to his son, the miracle child. The doctors had said there was very little chance of them ever having their own baby naturally but  they had proved them wrong. Chandler had a suspicion it was Monica's determination to finish anything she had planned played a huge part in it all.

As he walked on oblivious to most of his surroundings he did not notice the eerie feeling that should have come over him, the feeling of being watched that he had felt a lot in recent months.

He didn't notice the oddly familiar woman standing in the exact same place as she had been the last few months either.

And he had no idea he was being watched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monica hummed lightly as she cleared away the breakfast things. All the gang had been there for breakfast that morning as usual, which Monica had loved. Her adoration for hostessing hadn't faded at all since the birth of her son six months ago and now that there was two more additions to the breakfast table she had more to occupy herself.

Phoebe and Mike were still together and Mike was coming over for breakfast as well now. And even though Nicky, her precious son, didn't exactly have his breakfast at the table he still joined everyone each morning until they all left for work.

The phone rang, startling Monica out of her thoughts. She dried her hands on the towel and picked up the phone that had been left on the kitchen table after a call made over breakfast. 

'Hello?' She greeted brightly, she was in a very good mood this morning and felt she should share it.

There was no answer on the other end of the phone.

'Hello?' She asked again, her good mood fading. This was the fifth call that month that someone had called and not talked. As she predicted the caller hung up and she was left listening to the dialling tone. 

'Uhh.' She murmured and placed the phone on it's hook on the table by the couch.

There was a sharp knock on the door, no-one ever called this early. Maybe it was one of the gang, forgot keys or something. But her eyes quickly scanned the kitchen and revealed that there was nothing but breakfast utensils and she was pretty certain no-one would be needing them for work.

She placed the chain on the door and looked through the peephole before answering. There was a man standing there, average height and muscular, looking like he hadn't shaven for days.

'Can I help you?' She asked politely through the small gap that the chain allowed.

'Don't you dare scream.' He threatened. His voice was hoarse and low as he pulled out a gun that was concealed in his dark red jacket. 

Monica slammed the door and ran over to the phone without a sound.

The man kicked the door open and managed to break the lock, but even so he still had the chain obscuring his entry. With the hand that wasn't holding the gun he pulled out bolt cutters from his jacket and cut his way in to the apartment.

Monica had barely managed to dial the first nine before he grabbed her from behind and pointed the gun to her head.

'Don't scream.' He repeated, this time his voice shaking. He didn't seem to be any braver then she was in this situation, but at least he didn't have a gun pointed to his head.

In the bedroom, awoken from his peaceful nap from the sound of the door being kicked in, little Nicky Bing began crying. 

His whimpering wasn't answered and after a while the gentle noise turned in to screaming.

Still no-one answered the baby.


	3. Danger

Here we go, their chapter, I hope you enjoy!  
  
This is dedicated to Tina (AKA Llew) who is an Angel and got me Matthew Perry's autograph coz my mum wouldn't let me go, but still, it has his thumbprint in the corner ;) lol.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another uneventful work day. Nothing had happened in Chandler's day so far. Just a normal day, work, meeting, lunch, more work. He had half an hour until he was allowed home and had no more work to do.  
  
The intercom sitting on his desk buzzed and Chandler stared at it momentarily wondering whether or not to answer it. Could be a visitor but it could also be more work, meaning he would have to work later which was something he really didn't want to do, he just wanted to get home to his wife and son.  
  
Realising that it had been about five seconds and he still hadn't answered he reluctantly pressed the button.  
  
'Yes?' He asked.  
  
'Mr. Bing, there's a woman here to see you. She says it's urgent.' His receptionist told him.  
  
'Only if it's urgent, I'm very busy.' He relied, hastily wiping the game of Hearts he had been playing off the screen.  
  
'She says it's about your wife.'  
  
'Send her in.' Chandler ordered immediately. Anything considering Monica was always urgent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel cursed as she walked back to her apartment, she couldn't believe she had forgotten the reports, today of all days. They were meant to be used in a presentation in half an hour, but they were still on the livingroom table.  
  
She reached the door to number 19 and looked in her bag for her keys, it was only then that she heard the sound of baby Nicky screaming. The door to Chandler and Monica's apartment was open slightly and the sound was unmistakably Nicky's, but why was he in so much distress? Where was Monica?  
  
Thoughts of the reports were abandoned as Rachel walked in to the apartment and searched for Monica, her first thought was that she had taken a shower while Nicky was asleep and she had fallen, but the bathroom was clear, so was Monica and Chandler's bedroom, there was no-one in the whole apartment apart from her and Nicky.  
  
She walked in to the baby's room and picked him up, holding him close to her. His screaming calmed, but only slightly, his tiny fists pulled at her shirt as he tried to search for his food source. Rachel rocked him back and forth trying to get him to calm down, but he wouldn't. His diaper was soaking wet as well.  
  
As Rachel lay him on the changing table and struggled to change him as he wriggled about she started to worry, he had obviously been left for a long time, so where was Monica, she wouldn't have just left her baby all alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'So what did you need to talk to me about?' Chandler asked the woman who had walked in to his office. She was a tall woman, but not taller then Chandler, she had light blonde hair and deep green eyes that seemed to glow. She was strangely familiar to Chandler, he had a feeling they had met before.  
  
'Your wife, I think she may be in danger.' She whispered, glancing around the room nervously, as if expecting someone else to be there, ready to attack her.  
  
'What? What do you mean?' Chandler asked, his heart began to race.  
  
'I-I shouldn't be telling you this, I'll be in danger too. As well as the rest of you.' She stuttered, becoming more nervous with every word, glancing back at the door to check no-one had suddenly come in unnoticed.  
  
'What danger? Tell me.' Chandler demanded, his voice beginning to rise in exasperation. The woman stared at him horrified and ordered him to shush.  
  
'Be quiet please.' She begged. 'This is a dangerous situation, I've been told to spy on you, to get to know what time you go places and where you go. Someone's after you but they're not going to get you straight away, they're going to get the one's you love first, hurt them and get you to come quietly. And I heard them talking yesterday that today they would take the first step, that's why I think Monica's in danger.'  
  
'Who are these people.' Chandler hissed, if someone was hurting Monica he wanted to know who it was, to go and sort them out.  
  
'I cant say, I've said too much already, you should really be careful, tell your friends too as well.' The woman started to leave but Chandler rushed over to her and held her back.  
  
'Where's my wife!' He demanded. The girl shook her head.  
  
'I don't know, but you'll find out when you get home, they'll call you. You should be careful.' She repeated. 'And tell your friends too be careful too.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey sighed as he settled in to the chair in his dressing room on the set of his new film, it was an interesting plot, a man had to re-connect to people he had betrayed in the mob to find his wife who had been kidnapped.  
  
Well it beat the other films he had done, or had planned to do.  
  
He looked around the room, feeling eyes upon him, but there was no-one there.  
  
But he couldn't shake off the feeling he was not alone.  
  
Someone was there with him. 


	4. Waiting

**Sorry it's been so long, the heats gotten to me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, please keep reviewing! I need your opinions to keep it going.**

**Enjoy!**

Joey picked up the newspaper on the table next to his chair and flipped to the comics. The feeling of being watched began to intensify. He was just about to check if anyone else was in the room, hiding somewhere, when there was a knock at the door.

'Hey Phoebe, he said as he opened the door to her. As he noticed the look on her face he put his arm out to her. 'Pheobs, what's wrong?'

'Chandler called, he said something had happened and we needed to get to their apartment as soon as possible.'

'What's happened?' Joey asked, what could have possibly happened to make Phoebe act this way.

'He didn't say, it was a rushed message, Mike took it and he said Chandler had sounded anxious. Whatever it is it doesn't sound too good.'

Without saying anything else Joey got his jacket and they left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Little baby Nicky slowly closed his eyes as the exhaustion from screaming for hours caught up with him. he was fed and changed now, that was all he wanted. He didn't go straight to sleep though, everyone in the room was nervous and upset, and even though he was only a tiny baby the mood still troubled him.  

Someone was rocking him gently and soothingly talking words to him he didn't quite understand, it was comforting none the less. 

A short while later he drifted off to a deep sleep, all the apprehension in the room passed him by.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'We're here.' Phoebe called out as soon as she, Joey and Mike walked in to the apartment. Chandler shushed her and motioned the little baby in his arms. He walked over to Nicky's room and returned a few moments later, having put Nicky down to sleep.

'What happened?' Joey asked. He looked around at the room, Rachel was on the couch softly crying, holding a tattered note in her hands. Chandler was a pale white colour in shock and Ross was on balcony.

'Rachel came back to the apartment to get something, she heard Nicky crying and Monica wasn't anywhere in the apartment. A woman came in to my office today and told me that Monica was in danger so I came home. The woman also said that when I got home someone would call me to say where she was, but no-ones called yet.' Chandler explained. 

'And then we found this.' Rachel said shakily as she walked over to them holding the tattered note.

Phoebe took it from her and read it aloud.

'Your wife will be safe if you play by our rules. 

1) Do not ring the police

2) Do not try to run

3) And do not try anything heroic

We will be in contact with you soon, but until then stay put in Manhattan and go about like nothing has happened.'

'Oh my God.' Joey breathed once Phoebe had finished reading.

'They've kidnapped her? Why?' Phoebe asked. Chandler shook his head.

'I don't know, we don't owe anyone anything, we haven't done anything wrong and I'm certain she wouldn't have done anything dangerous. Anyway this is all to do with me, the woman who came to my office today, she said that someone was after me… but he's not going to come right after me, he's going to get my friends first.' He said hesitantly. He looked at his friends, searching for their reactions.

'They're after us?' Phoebe asked astonished. Chandler nodded.

Suddenly the phone rang.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Monica tried not to panic, but it was hard. Her hands and feet were tied together, the rough rope scratching her soft skin. Tape had been put over her lips, pressed so hard against her skin it was difficult to even breath through her nose. She had been blindfolded at first, but it had been tied loosely and she was able to shake it off. 

It was pitch black and Monica wasn't able to see a single thing in the darkness. But from the sounds and movements she could tell she was in a car, or van of some sort. The floor beneath her felt hard and cold, like metal. Her surroundings tilted and jerked every few moments, leading her to believe that the vehicle was moving. 

Suddenly it stopped, footsteps sounded and light flooded in to the compartment and Monica was blinded for a moment. By the time her eyesight returned to normal the blindfold had been tied again and she was being dragged outside. 


	5. Morning Sun

Night fell over the city and Rachel stood out on the balcony. She had watched as the sun set over Manhattan thinking how beautiful the city could be at times. Lights in the office buildings twinkled in the twilight and people wandered on the streets, going about their lives as usual.

That was something that the gang couldn't do.

Things weren't as usual.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning had come and the gang, minus Monica, were asleep in Chandler and Monica's living room. They had all stayed in the apartment through the night, waiting to hear news from Monica's kidnappers. They had tried their best to stay awake, but sleep had finally caught up with them, sending them all in to a restless slumber.

Joey and Phoebe were asleep on the couch, Ross and Rachel on the floor and Chandler was in the reading chair with baby Nicky in his arms, exactly as Monica had found them a day earlier.

Joey had awoken first, moving the still sleeping Phoebe from his chest and laying her down gently. He walked silently across the hall and picked up his phone, calling everybody's work places and informing them that they couldn't go to work today, using various excuses and finding out he could lie pretty well when his mind wasn't focussed entirely on it. 

Ignoring the growling pains in his stomach from not eating he put the phone down and stood up, ready to go back across the hall.

There was a knock on the door, Joey's hand just inches from touching the handle. It was then that he realised he hadn't even shut the door when he had come across the corridor. 

He slipped the chain on and peered through the peephole. 

There was no-one there.

Hesitantly he opened the door as much as the chain would allow and peered outside again. Still no-one there.

He sighed and let the chain down, opening the door as wide as it would go. The hallway was empty.

As he went to walk back across to Chandler and Monica's apartment he noticed and small white object on the floor. As he bent down to pick it up he heard a very distant sound of the front door to the apartment block being closed. He looked back down at the object in his hands. It seemed like just a white piece of card. Then he realised what it was.

He turned it over, revealing a picture of Monica and Chandler on their wedding day. Looking so happy and excited. How had all of this happened to them?

The door to apartment twenty opened suddenly, making Joey step back in shock. Phoebe's worried face looked back at him.

'Joey! We were so worried about you!.' She cried, pulling Joey in to a hug.

'Why? I was only gone for a minute.' He argued.

'Yeah, but at a time when a friend has been kidnapped and threats made to the rest of them it's not a very good time to leave the group without telling us where you're going, even if it is just for a minute.'

Joey looked down guiltily. 'Sorry Phoebe.' He whispered. Phoebe smiled and led him back inside.

'Joey where were you.' Chandler asked, his voice breaking slightly as he rocked Nicky to stop the cries.

'I was phoning all our jobs, to tell them we wouldn't be in today. I couldn't use this phone in case they rang. I think we should all stay together, we're not safe.'

The others, including Ross and Rachel who had awoken, nodded.

'I-I um, found this outside. I left the door open when I made those calls but as I came back someone knocked on the door, it was closed.' Joey told them. The other four reacted, looking shocked. 'There was no-one there when I looked, there was this photo on the floor though.' He showed them all the photo of Monica and Chandler's wedding day.

Then the phone rang.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Monica groaned as she opened her eyes, the darkness had gone, someone had untied her blindfold and daylight was streaming through the window. She looked around at the room she had just woken up in.

There was hardly any furniture in it, just a dining table with a few chairs. A picture frame hung on the wall, no picture in it.

Grimy curtains hung around the window, a dull lifeless colour, reflecting the whole of the rooms intention. A lonely dust-filled room with no purpose in the building.

Noticing her hands were now untied she got up, walking over to the window to see where she was.

In the middle of nowhere that's where. Fields surrounded the building, which she took to be a house, in every direction. There was no other house within sight. No animals in the fields, no birds in the sky. It was as if the whole area was deserted apart from her.

A movement in a room next to her told her that she wasn't alone at all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

'Hello?' Chandler said as he answered the phone.

'Chandler, dear, is Rachel or Ross there please?' Judy Gellar asked in a panicked voice.

Chandler would have been annoyed at the call, which could be stopping the kidnappers from calling, but there was something in his mother-in-law's  voice which stopped im from doing so.

He passed the phone on to Rachel, who was standing the closest.

He watched as Rachel had a rushed conversation then hung up the phone with the words 'I'll be right there.'

'What's happened?' Chandler asked.

'Emma was staying with them, she's gone. The picture of you two in your wedding day was left in her crib.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

The door was suddenly opened, a man with a balaclava on walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Monica swung round to look at him. He had a car seat in his arms. 

She looked down at the baby that was taken from the car seat and placed in her arms. 

'Emma.' She whispered.

Before she could do anything else the man walked back out of the door and locked it from the other side.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A woman sat in an old, battered rocking chair, the chair she had once nursed her son in. 

She looked out at the view, endless amounts of fields lay out ahead of her, no animals, not even a bird in the sky. 

Even though there were moments in the rooms next door, she felt alone. 

She looked down at the picture in her hands. Her son on his wedding day. He looked so hansom, and his wife looked so beautiful. 

'Oh Chandler.' She whispered, stroking the image of the young man in the picture. 'My baby, what have I got you in to?'

~*~*~*~*~*~   

**Ok ,there's the next chapter. I almost turned in to a writer from the actual show, leaving Emma out, only using her if she was important to the plot. Oh well, if the money-earners can do that then I can too ;)**

**Please leave a review, if there aren't enough people reading this then I wont bother continuing and I'll get on with college work. And I only know if anyone's reading it if you review.**


	6. The Call

**Sorry there's been a delay, I've started college and am learning how to do both college work and a social life! Oh well it's a lot better now, I've gotten the hang of it. Here's the next chapter, it was like five pages long when I write it during a free period but when I had typed it up it was barely three pages. Oh well, at least it's packed!**

**Enjoy!**

'Shh Emma sweetie, don't cry baby.' Monica whispered to the toddler in her arms. Emma's cries quietened slightly, but only a little. Monica hugged her closer and looked around the dingy room. Not for the first time since she arrived here she wondered why she was there. Why was Emma there now? Nothing made sense.

'I said call him now!' A voice from downstairs screamed. Monica moved closer to the door, she could hear other voices now, quieter ones. 

'Ok, but I think we should let him speak to her, so he knows we're serious.' The other voice said, it was younger then the first one that had spoke and Monica recognized it as the one who had abducted her.

'Fine, go get her then.'

Monica heard footsteps coming up the stairs, coming towards her. The door was unlocked and Monica scrambled away from it.

'Come with me.' The man said as he walked in the room. He was wearing the balaclava again and holding a couple of objects in his hands that Monica recognized as rope, some cloth and a large knife. He stalked over to Monica and grabbed Emma out of her arms. He held Monica's wrists in a handcuff like way in one hand while he tied them up with the rope with the other. her whimpers were quietened when he stuffed the cloth in her mouth and then was led from the room, leaving a terrified Emma behind.

Flashes of dull beige colour presented themselves to Monica as she was herded through the upstairs hall, they changed to sickly green as she was pushed down the dusty steps and in to almost pitch black as she entered the living room. The curtains had been drawn and there were no lights on, it was almost impossible to see. She was forced to sit down, the knife still pressing against her back.

The door was closed, plunging them in to total darkness. Monica sat there, listening to someone dial the phone.

'Hello Mr. Bing.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

'What is it you want?' Chandler asked, his voice sounding a thousand times braver then he felt. Phoebe and Joey were sitting either side of him, listening eagerly to the one-sided conversation. Ross and Rachel had already left for the Gellars' house.

'We'll get to that in a moment Mr. Bing, first there is a guest here who would like to speak to you.'

Chandler heard noises of the phone being passed to someone else in the room.

'Chandler?' A shaky voice asked, Chandlers heart skipped a beat.

'Monica!'

'Chandler sweetie, what's going on?' Her voice was trembling and Chandler felt his heart breaking. His wife was so scared and it was all somehow his fault.

'I don't know baby, but I promise I'm doing everything I can to get you out of there. You'll be home in no time, I swear.'

'Emma's here with me.' Monica told him, she felt it was vital they all knew.

'I thought she might be, your parents rang a little while ago to say she was missing. Ross and Rachel are on their way there now.'

'You haven't got much longer.' A voice from Monica's end of the phone informed them.

'Sweetheart, do you know where you are?' Chandler asked urgently. Monica began to cry a little.

'I have no idea, it's in the middle of no-where.'  

'Don't worry baby, I promise-'

'Times up.' The voice said and Chandler heard the phone being ripped away from Monica's hand. He put his hand to his mouth to stop himself from crying out. How dare someone do this to his wife! Joey put his hand on Chandler's shoulder to comfort him. Chandler tried to smile at him but couldn't manage it. He put the phone down on the hook and pressed the button to make it go on speaker phone.

'I guess you're wondering why we have your wife here with us Chandler.' The voice that had now come to the end of the phone taunted. Chandler bit his tongue to stop him from replying the way he wanted to.

'We haven't done anything to anyone to deserve this!' He insisted. The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled.

'Oh Chandler, it only evolves you, no-one else, and it's not even any of your fault, but life's a bitch and throws all of the consequences of over thirty years ago on to you and your family and friends. And there isn't really anything you can do about it now is there?'

'What do you want from me!?' 

'Have I got your attention now that I have your friends and family?'

'Yes!.' Chandler yelled. 'Just tell me what I have to do to get them back!' He pleaded, this person was playing games with the lives of the people he cared for most in the world. Phoebe put her arms around his shoulders in a bid to keep him calm.

'That isn't a simple question Chandler. I want to meet with you, alone. Meet with me at Nora's townhouse in the city, I'll tell you when we're there. No police, no other friends, just me and you. And if you're a good boy for your father you may get Emma back.'

Chandler sat there stunned. Had he heard right? It couldn't be, it was too surreal, too much. 'My father?' He repeated weakly.

'Don't you recognize Daddy's voice Chandler?'

**Ok I don't know whether that will be a surprise for anyone but please leave a review and I'll get writing quicker!**


End file.
